


Klärendes Gespräch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Schlangengrube, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Mann, Boerne, nun hören Sie mal auf mit dem albernen Quatsch.“Spielt wenige Tage nach „Schlangengrube”.





	Klärendes Gespräch

Thiel nippte an seinem Bier und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Wurde langsam Zeit fürs Bett. Gleich würde er Boerne, der sich wieder einmal selbst eingeladen hatte und seinen mitgebrachten Wein trank, nach Hause schicken.

„Wann besuchen Sie eigentlich wieder einmal Ihre neue Freundin, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne und grinste breit. „Sie vermisst Sie doch bestimmt schon.“

„Meine ... neue Freundin?“ Dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann begriff Thiel, wen Boerne meinte, und verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr witzig, Boerne!“ Dieser Blödmann!  
Okay, er hatte die kleine putzige Pinguindame ganz schön in sein Herz geschlossen und hatte tatsächlich vor, sie demnächst mal besuchen zu gehen, aber er hatte es schon neulich alles andere als lustig gefunden, als Boerne Sandy Herbert gegenüber scherzhaft als Schwiegertochter vorgestellt hatte. 

„Sie haben wirklich einen exzellenten Frauengeschmack.“

„Mann, Boerne, nun hören Sie mal auf mit dem albernen Quatsch.“

„Aber wieso denn, Herr Thiel? Die Dame und Sie passen hervorragend zueinander.“

„Boerne, es reicht jetzt! Hören Sie auf damit!“

„Meine Güte, Thiel, Sie verstehen ja nie besonders viel Spaß, aber heute verstehen Sie gar keinen.“

„Doch, aber ich ... ach, egal. Ich muss dann auch mal gleich ins Bett, es wäre also ausgesprochen freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie Ihren Hintern allmählich wieder in Ihre eigene Wohnung befördern würden.“

„Aber?“

„Was, aber?“

„Was wollten Sie da gerade noch sagen?“

War ja klar gewesen, dass Boerne da jetzt genauer nachhaken musste! „Aber ich ... finde Ihre dämlichen Sprüche wegen Sandy halt einfach nicht lustig.“

„Verstanden, keine Sprüche mehr in diese Richtung, aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass Sandy und Sie ausgezeichnet ...“

Er knallte seine fast leere Flasche auf den Tisch. „SCHNAUZE, SIE IDIOT!“ Erschrocken über seine heftige Reaktion biss er sich auf die Lippe. „Tschuldigung, Boerne, ich wollte Sie nicht so anbrüllen, aber diese blöden Witze ... die tun mir weh.“ Am liebsten hätte er sich ein zweites Mal auf die Lippe gebissen. Warum hatte er das nun bloß zugegeben?

Boernes Augen hatten sich geweitet. „Die tun Ihnen weh?“

„Ja.“

„Dann ... entschuldige ich mich hiermit aufrichtig bei Ihnen.“

Oh. „Danke.“

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich, bevor ich gehe, noch erfahren, weshalb die Witze Ihnen weh tun?“

„Weil ...“ Er zögerte.

„Weil?“

„Weil Sie sich mit diesen Witzen darüber lustig machen, dass ich schon so lange ... alleine bin.“

Boernes Blick wurde ernst, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich mache mich nicht über Sie lustig, Herr Thiel.“

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

„Okay, dann ist das ja jetzt geklärt.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“ 

„Ich bin auch schon ziemlich lange alleine.“

Irgendwas an Boernes Tonlage und an dessen Blick sorgte dafür, dass Thiels Herz plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller schlug. „Ich ... ich weiß, Boerne.“

„Und manchmal habe ich es so satt alleine zu sein, wissen Sie.“

„Ich auch, Boerne.“

Beide lehnten sich zurück, und zwei oder drei Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, am Sonntag mit mir in den Zoo zu gehen?“

Boerne nickte. „Ja.“

Sie lächelten sich an.


End file.
